1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for carrying workers, tools, materials and etc. required for construction of high buildings.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional construction of high buildings involves construction of scaffold corresponding to the high buildings to be built. Workers who carry tools, materials and etc. deal with various layers of high buildings by means of scaffold. Scaffold is dismantled when high buildings are finished. Considerable time and labor time are required to erect and dismantle scaffold.